


dormitory || d.sc x n.yt || yuwin || translation

by choimink2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dong Sicheng - Freeform, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta - Freeform, Thriller, Translation, wattpad, yuwin, yuwin ff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimink2/pseuds/choimink2
Summary: Yuta has completely lost his mind when he met his new roommate.I only own the translation, the original work belongs to @thatsnono on Wattpadyuwin/ collage!au/ thriller/ 18+





	dormitory || d.sc x n.yt || yuwin || translation

Yuta has never liked to be surrounded by strangers, especially when they were violating his private space in the tiny dormitory's room in which he's come to live as he started his college career. It seemed to be logical that since he moved in as the first one, then his own rules were supposed to obtain there and every - in any case, unwanted - roommate should have to adjust to them.

Yuta hasn't tolerated the mess. There's always almost sterile neatness in the room and he was more than sure that he'd pass the 'white glove' test without any fault and the owner of the glove wouldn't be able to find even a gram of dust on the shelves. He's been setting the books according to its size, and his notes were always carefully filed and pinned into proper - marked by colored tapes - folders. Only the necessary notes were hung on the corkboard, reminding him of important colloquiums, exams and deadlines. His chair was always neatly pushed close to the white wooden desk after he finished his work. His sheets were always folded into a perfect cube shape and he has been changing it at least once a week. He's also expected his potential roommate to keep the irreproachable neatness to ensure the minimum of coexistence.

The next requirement was the prohibition of eating in the room and keeping any of the drinks and snacks there, which would soil the dark, navy carpeting.

The air freshener had to be set to run once every fifteen minutes, and the alarms couldn't have too much hard sound, because it's been making his head hurt. The phones had to be mute to don't distract people from studying, the toothbrushes had to be locked down with overlays, the rubbish had to be filed, and the dirty laundry was supposed to be dropped into clothes basket standing in the bathroom.

The strict respecting of those rules has been making Yuta's roommates go mad. In a single file, they have abandoned living with a pedantic, meticulous Japanese guy, hoping they won't see him anymore. But boy didn't seem like he was much agitated though. After all, he was able to live there alone and save his irritation as some idiots were boldly breaking his rules. 

After many trials during the first year, at the half of the second semester, Yuta became an academic legend and every newcomer was warned about living with him. People were sidestepping him in the kitchen and lavishing unfavorable comments at the corridor, but he was stubbornly turning a deaf ear at them.

Maybe it's because of his miraculous patience, but during the second year he'd have already an entire peace and he was sentenced to his own company, being definitely his favorite one. Nobody'd want to risk living with this 'horrible boy from the exchange, who's got into medicine as first'.

The case changed only a year later, when Yuta as always came a week before the start of term time, to clean his room and make it ready for the new semester. 

As he slipped the key into the door lock of his studio, he surprisedly noticed they're already open. He cracked them open with a big concern, and already in the entrance, he wrinkled his nose as he saw the shoes standing at the center of the little hallway, from which you could get into the room or the bathroom. With a loud sigh, he bent and put the pair of footwear on the intended rack. 

The light reflecting in the bathroom door's pane clearly stated the place of stay of the intruder. Like it or not, he decided to wait for him inside the room but the sight he found there make him hardly overbear to went in. 

There were a lot of scattered clothes on the floor and the desk was swamped with a huge amount of notebooks and textbooks. What either didn't escape Yuta's notice, was a toaster stuck into a bookcase, hidden under the thick volume of _'The introduction to psychology'._ Avoiding all of the obstructions he reached his bed, opening the window right on his way. He wasn't going to let that slob culture some unpleasant scents in his space. 

He flopped onto the mattress and crossed his arms as he waited for the rapist of the code of coexistence. He had to introduce all of its subpoints to him as quick as he could, and what was going together with that, get rid of the unwanted roommate. 

Yuta was impatiently glancing the clock on the wall, didn't understand how it's possible to take a shower such a long time. This new boy didn't seem like a stickler for cleanliness, judging from the view he left in the room. 

The quiet creak of the door made the Japanese immediately jump up from the bed as he assumed the most imminent look as he only could.

"Aaaahh, I'm sorry for that mess. I only just came here and I wanted to quickly find some sweatpants" 

The broken Korean which new Yuta's roommate has been using was able to make more than one burst into laughter, but the Japanese boy wasn't the kind of person who has a sense of humor. 

But it didn't change the fact that all of his accusations got stuck in his throat as the boy a bit taller than him appeared in the room. 

"My name is Sicheng"

Sicheng was the most beautiful human Yuta'd ever seen.

 


End file.
